


［種李得李］更喜歡你

by mistfall



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistfall/pseuds/mistfall
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	［種李得李］更喜歡你

設定李抒澔只比建熙大一歲  
文筆渣  
Ooc注意

这已经是建熙迈入大学生活的第二年了，生活一切都很好，但是他最近有一个小烦恼，他好像喜欢上自己的直属学长了。  
刚进入大学时，为了帮助新生更好的融入大学生活，通常会举办活动抽直属，相当于是一个小的家族，会有不同年级的学长姐，有什麽问题都可以问，偶尔还会一起吃饭。  
他喜欢上的是大自己一届的李抒澔，从刚入学开始，李抒澔总会时不时的问自己有没有不适应的地方，邀请他参加系上活动，去看他的比赛，虽然这一切好像都只是出于学长对学弟的关心，但自己仍然在不知不觉中沦陷了。  
李抒澔是足球社的，长的又高又帅，待人温和，球技在队裡又是数一数二的，是系上的风云人物，很受女生欢迎，在他比赛时常常她会有一大批的女生来为他加油。  
“要快点去，不然比赛就要开始了！啊啊啊！李建熙你这个笨蛋！为什麽会睡过头阿！”李建熙一边骂自己，一边奔跑着向足球场过去。昨天晚上因为太专心画李抒澔的图，结果一不小心就熬夜到了三点，造成今天匆匆出门，还得要用跑的去足球场。  
因为起得晚，平时出门总要喷的髮胶也忘了，棕色的头髮随着步伐跃动着，穿着衬衫冲进足球场的青年马上吸引了抒澔的目光，正在场边热身的他对着建熙微笑，让他快去坐好。  
幸好赶上了，建熙对着抒澔挥手后，便赶快往座位区跑去，坐下后不久，比赛马上就开始了，和往常一样，他偶尔会用相机拍几张照片，打算作为绘画的素材，其馀的时间就是跟着是观众一起为李抒澔加油。  
等到比赛结束后，果不其然，李抒澔又被围起来，李建熙根本靠不过去，只能在人群外看着被包围的李抒澔，原本打算拿给他的水也只能尴尬的收回去。  
建熙看着人群，大概一时半会散不去，便打算先回去了。  
“建熙啊！等一下，不是说要一起回去吗？”正当建熙要往回走时，抒澔突然出声叫住他。  
“抒澔学长.....回去是指？”  
“建熙你忘啦？不是说你今天有事要找我吗？”说完这话李抒澔对着建熙眨眨眼。  
“啊...对！学长你没提醒我，我就忘记了呢！哈哈，要去我的宿舍讨论吗？”接收到讯息的建熙马上反应过来。  
“好啊！走吧！”抒澔的脸上露出了满意的笑容。  
好不容易摆脱了人群，两人并肩走在校园裡。  
“哥，你等一下还有事吗？没有的话要不要一起去吃饭？”  
“吃饭吗？好啊，要不要乾脆叫外卖到你房间吃呀？”  
“我的房间吗？哥要在我的房间吃吗？”  
“对呀！刚刚不是说要去你的宿舍讨论？”  
“刚才？可是刚才是哥说......”  
“(∩_∩)”  
“好..好吧！那哥想吃什麽，我来叫吧。”  
“我吗？我想吃炸鸡。”  
“OK，我点好了，还要一下子外卖才会到，先去我房间吧！”  
李抒澔刚进入建熙房间，映入眼帘的就是桌子上的画，画的是他在球场上奔跑的样子。  
“哥，你堵在这裡干嘛？”建熙往裡头看，發现自己忘了收起来的画，马上慌张的扑到桌子前，想藏起那幅画。  
“哥...等等.....你听我说.....那个....”建熙惊慌的想要解释，却想不出什麽理由，难道要说我最近在练习画帅哥？这种理由谁相信啊！！！不会被当成怪人吗？  
“喔！画的不错耶！”没想到李抒澔反而十分平静，反而还称赞了建熙的画。  
“哥...你不生气吗？”建熙小心翼翼的问着。  
“嗯？为什麽要生气？你把我画的这麽帅耶！虽然有听你说过你的兴趣是画童话书，没想到你这麽有绘画的天份，嗯嗯，不错不错，把我的帅气如实的画出来了。”  
“啊....炸鸡来了，哥我下去拿一下，马上回来。”正当李建熙跟不上李抒澔的四次元脑迴路时，炸鸡的出现拯救了建熙。  
就这样，两人若无其事的吃完了炸鸡，建熙把抒澔送走后，独自纠结着，“学长到底是什麽意思，这是知道还是不知道，还是他根本没有感觉到，啊啊啊！好纠结啊！”  
就这样，建熙辗转了一整夜，隔天早上，也不例外的睡过头了。  
经过几天的思考，建熙决定要告白，不管李抒澔有没有怀疑，反正已经被他看到了自己在画他，还是放手一搏，不管结果如何，至少不会后悔。  
下定决心要告白后，建熙连续熬了几天的夜做好准备，预定在这个週末向李抒澔告白。  
建熙發了个讯息给李抒澔，跟他约在礼拜六的上午见面。  
週六早上，闹钟刚响了一声，就被李建熙关掉，他迅速冲进厕所洗漱，接着挑选好要穿的衣服，还喷上了香水和髮胶，最后带上自己熬夜精心准备的东西，检查过没有东西遗漏后，就前往约定的地点。  
他穿着一件白色条纹衬衫，浅蓝色牛仔裤，打理过后的髮型看起来像青春电影裡的男主角一样，吸引了一些欣赏目光。但是建熙浑然不觉，心思完全被要告白这件事给佔满了。  
在约定地点建熙紧张的在原地走来走去，不停地深呼吸，要让自己冷静下来。  
“建熙啊！怎麽来的这麽早？约定时间不是还没到吗？你约我是有什麽事吗？”抒澔微笑着走近。  
“喔！我今天也穿衬衫耶，情侣装，嘻嘻。”看到建熙身上的衬衫，抒澔也笑着展示了他的衬衫。  
“那个......学长，这个送你，这是我画的童话书，可以请你看完它吗？”建熙因为太过紧张，根本没有听见抒澔说的话，直接跳过了寒暄，直奔正题。  
“现在吗？可以啊，我现在就看喔。”  
童话书说的是一隻兔子与松鼠的故事，兔子刚来到森林时没有朋友，因为害羞也不敢出去交朋友，直到松鼠突然出现，他带着他在森林裡到处玩，到处交朋友，带他看过了森林裡最美的湖泊，带他看了日出与日落，带他看过一整片的粉色花海，这些美好的记忆，兔子一直都珍藏在心裡，但是兔子心裡还有一个更深的渴望，他喜欢上松鼠了，也希望松鼠能够喜欢上他，所以他决定要向松鼠坦白他的心意，故事到这裡嘎然而止，再往后翻也只有一片空白。  
抒澔抬起头，就对上了建熙的眼睛，那双又大又亮的眼睛此时充满着紧张。  
“哥，我喜欢你，这是我努力画出来的，还没有完结，你愿意和我一起给他一个Happy ending吗？”  
“好啊。”  
“我知道哥可能会有点吓到，但是我说真的......哥你刚刚是说好吗？”  
“对呀，好，我接受你的告白了。”  
“可..可是，哥你是真的答应了吗？”李建熙到现在还是不敢相信。  
“当然，我可是追了你半年了，我本来要告白的，竟然被你抢先了。”  
“欸！哥你追我半年了，什麽时候开始的？”  
“我就知道，你根本没有开窍，如果我不喜欢你，我为什麽每场球赛都邀请你，还陪你去看喜欢的画展，还有事没事的就晃到你身边。我会做这些是因为我喜欢你啊！我还在想你怎麽就不开窍呢！”  
“不过上次在你宿舍看到那幅画，我就有把握了，本来想要和你告白的没想到被你抢先了。”  
“我喜欢你喔，建熙，松鼠是因为喜欢兔子，所以才会带着他去看那些美景，才会想要和他一起创造美好的回忆。所以他们会在一起，从此幸福的生活在森林裡。这个结局你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯！喜欢结局，更喜欢你。”


End file.
